


Emerald

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Established Relationship, Fanart, Ficlet, M/M, Rimming, Smauglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo earns his trip to the Shire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamiekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamiekitten/gifts).



> A/N: Because apparently this is what [my tumblr wants.](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/77052181384/so-i-dont-have-a-fic-for-this-one-yet-but-i)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

[ ](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/77052181384/so-i-dont-have-a-fic-for-this-one-yet-but-i)

Grass is still a strange commodity: something that bends and burns too easily beneath his natural fire. The earth below is moist, malleable in its apparent hardness, nothing like his gold. Smaug vaguely misses his _gold_ : the true bed of a dragon.

But he is old, very old, and he can spare a day of his eternity on letting his tiny lover breathe, spreading his massive wings and traversing the skies in one fell swoop that carries them clean across the globe. He’s deposited them in the hills of the Shire, the rolling greenery of small little halflings that scurry and flee beneath his might. He keeps Bilbo far from there—a moment’s journey for him, days for Bilbo’s kin. He shrinks to the size of a man partially so he doesn’t scare the poor creatures half to death and mostly so pleasuring him isn’t a week-long chore. He lies on his stomach in the plush fields, folds his wings into nonexistence, arches his tail back and spreads his legs for his hobbit to have room. He rests his face on his arms and sighs: a rumbling, luxurious sound. These journeys come with a price tag. 

Bilbo hasn’t hesitated. His excitement at visiting a former home was palpable even in the depths of Smaug’s mountain, mounting as they neared it. Bag End itself will have to be earned, a journey into town delivered once Smaug’s own pleasure is attained. He hums contentedly at the lap of Bilbo’s soft-as-silk tongue drifting over his tailbone. 

He flexes his thighs and holds his ass open as much as possible, though Bilbo’s little hands fly to help. Bilbo’s fingers spread as wide as they can go, holding and squeezing and opening Smaug up, while his face burrows deeper and deeper into Smaug’s crack. Smaug resists the urge to reach back and shove Bilbo’s head in—he’s nearly suffocated Bilbo in his ass or on his cock or below his true dragon’s girth before. Such a delicate thing, his precious jewel. But it’s worth it. Bilbo’s tongue sets into really work, and _oh_ , it’s _worth it._

Bilbo eats ass like he was made for it. Sometimes, Smaug thinks he was—born of the useless hills but bred to obedience, delivered by whatever odd Valar may care to Smaug’s doorstep. Bilbo worships Smaug’s ass like the beauty it is, lapping hungrily at ever last centimeter and sending long, trembling trails down to his hole. Smaug flexes invitingly, never quite sure what these parts of him look like—the golden, firelit reflections are so blurry. Is it yellow like his usual underbelly, red like his scales, or peach like the rest of this magic-ed, unnatural skin, in a mockery of Bilbo’s flesh? Bilbo would know. Know the colour, the texture, every nuance of taste. Bilbo licks down to Smaug’s heavy balls and kisses them tenderly, then climbs back to Smaug’s puckered entrance and curls his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. He licks and he licks, and he _moans_ like the filthy creature he is; Smaug’s personal pleasure-slave. Bilbo loves it. He kisses Smaug’s hole so tenderly and kneads the cheeks of Smaug’s taut ass, the microscopic bumps in his tongue sending tremours of delight up Smaug’s transformed spine. His tail clenches and unfurls in contrasting spasms of interest, twisting back once to pet through Bilbo’s honey hair. When Bilbo makes a choking sound, he knows he’s gone too far, and he pulls the tail back—so hard not to _hold Bilbo down and hump up into his face._

A good thing, what a good thing. Such a treasure. Bilbo’s thumbs creep closer to caress the furrowed ring, tempting it open while his saliva coats every part. Smaug tries to open himself, urge it on, and then he’s hissing happily—Bilbo’s tongue is pressing inside. It’s curled, at first, so much shorter and rounder than Smaug’s, but wonderful, squirming to taste Smaug’s walls. Smaug tries to suck it in. It collapses and retreats, than pushes in again, earning a grunt of satisfaction. 

It goes in again, then again, vigorously fucking Smaug’s ass with the sort of reverence that only his Bilbo could muster. A growling noise erupts in the back of Smaug’s throat: how _wonderful_. Bilbo licks and licks and sucks at his brim, massaging his ass the whole while. Smaug’s a foggy puddle of _sex_.

And then the tongue recedes and doesn’t return, and Smaug growls again, this time in warning. He finally lifts his head, flicking chestnut curls away to peer over his shoulder. Raising an eyebrow automatically, he snaps, “You haven’t earned a trip to Hobbiton yet, little one.” Honestly, mortals and their impatience. 

Bilbo doesn’t answer, just bites his lip and groans. As Smaug’s gaze lingers, he quickly realizes his mistake. Bilbo isn’t impatient to go visit his home. His face is flushed, eyes dilated and lids lowered, and his shapely, bare hips are humping the ground. Smaug will, perhaps, allow Bilbo clothes again just for this visit, though in the mountain, there’s never any need. Bilbo leans down and presses the side of his face into Smaug’s ass, inhaling and whining, “C... can I be fucked first, instead?” Then he cuts off, licking a wet stripe up one cheek and correcting, “No, oh, please, can I fuck you? You look so...” but he just trails off, a horny, dizzy mess. The affection in Smaug’s chest is both inappropriate for their current states and overwhelming. 

Another time, perhaps. For now, Smaug was thoroughly enjoying their current game. His tail whips out, snaking suddenly and easily beneath Bilbo’s soft body. The pointed tip finds Bilbo’s hard cock already twitching and leaking and wraps around it tight. A few swift jerks, and Bilbo’s screaming beautifully, eyes scrunching together and mouth falling open as his release splatters Smaug’s scales and the earth. Smaug keeps tugging afterwards, milking out ever last drop, and the pretty sight of Bilbo’s orgasm alone tempts him to reach back and fuck Bilbo’s tight hole until he spills a second load. But, Smaug knows from experience, then the poor thing would just be a trembling, sticky mess, and Smaug would have to wait entirely too long for the rest of his rim job. 

Shuddering to a halt, Bilbo drapes back down over Smaug’s body. He kisses the small of Smaug’s back lovingly, strokes one hip and hums his appreciation, even if it wasn’t what he asked for. Smaug caresses Bilbo’s cheek with his tail—he still knows Bilbo enjoyed it. He purrs, “Finish your job, dear one. Then, perhaps, I will permit you to ride my magnificent cock.”

Bilbo sighs. Dazedly, he pushes back up and scoots back. He nods and murmurs, “Okay.” Then, a moment later, with the sort of audacity no other creature would ever show, “But then you’ll come back to my bed.”

Smaug admits, “Perhaps.” But they both know he will. He’ll see Bilbo’s tiny little hole in the ground, curl up in it and indulge for a few days, let his dear one gather hobbit-clothes and hobbit-food and whatever else it is hobbits like that don’t grow in the Lonely Mountain. 

For now, he stretches out and sighs contentedly at Bilbo’s talented tongue, plunging back into his ass, right where it belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr here.](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/77052181384/so-i-dont-have-a-fic-for-this-one-yet-but-i)


End file.
